Riku's new 'Girlfriend'
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: Sequel to The Pain You Caused, please read that one first or else you won't get some of it. WARNING!YAOI!


**A/N: Mickey, Donald and Goofy are humans in my stories! So please don't ask how anything happens! And it's fanfiction! I know it'll never happen!! Warning! YAOI!**

Riku's New _'Girlfriend'_

Sort of Sequel to: The Pain you Caused

Sora was walking along the edge on the beach, he was waiting for the arrival of his friends; Mickey, Donald & Goofy. They lived at Disney Castle but with the warp drive gummi that was installed it took no time at all to get to his world for them. He was starting to worry since usually they arrived by this time. "Sora, they'll be here. Don't worry. They said they might be a little late because the ship needed to be repaired." Kairi tried to soothe him and stop his pacing. "But Kairi! It's already noon! They usually show up by now!" Sora said as he started worring. "Just think Sora! If they're late then they'll stay for more then one day." Riku said as he walked over to the pacing teen. "Yeah...But i can't help but worry! King Mickey said the heartless aren't completly gone yet, they could've run into trouble!" Sora exclaimed, then he realized how stupid that was. Suddenly his feet slipped from under him. "Whoooaaa!" Sora called as he fell backwards. "Gotcha!" Riku grunted as he caught Sora from behind. "Thanks." Sora said as he stood back up, a small awkward blush on his cheeks.

Right when Sora was starting to worry again they heard a noise. They looked up to see the gummi ship landing on the beach. "They're here!!" Sora shouted as he raced towards the ship. The reason he was so excited was 'cause his friends couldn't come last time, they hadn't told him why yet so he was going to ask them now.

"Sora!!" Donald and Goofy called as they ran out of the ship, it had only been a month on Destiny Islands but at Disney Castle it had been 3 months since they all seen eachother. Sora got tackled by his friends and Riku cooly walked past towards King Mickey who had just come out of the ship. "Donald, Goofy. Why don't you let Sora up so we can tell them all the news." Mickey said, Donald and Goofy quickly got up. "So, What's this news you're going to tell us?" Sora said as he sat up. Mickey had a huge grin on his face. "Would you two like to tell them? Or are you going to make a big scene of it like when you told me?" Mickey asked, Donald and Goofy looked down, showing they probably would. Mickey then faced the others. "Well, when we returned to Disney Castle 3 months ago. I was informed of something." Mickey started, Sora had already pushed up past Riku. "Yeah, What is it?" Sora asked, Mickey chuckled. "How about i put it this way...There is going to be a little prince at Disney Castle in 6 months." Sora and Riku didn't get it, then Kairi sudden squealed. "Don't you two get it?!?!? Queen Minnie is pregnant!!! Mickey's going to be a dad in 6 months!!!" Kairi screeched, she was going all girly about it. Sora and Riku exchanged a glance....Then fell backwards, unconcsious.

Kairi shook her head and dragged them towards the shore, she jolted them awake by dunking their heads in the water. Donald and Goofy chuckled as Sora clutched to Riku from the surprise. "Uh...Sora, could you let go?" Riku said sarcasticly as Sora quickly let go. "Sorry, that was just a pretty big shock." Sora said with a sheepish grin. "Well you two didn't act as bad as the king!" Donald said with a big laugh. "He fainted too but after we woke him up he fainted again when we told him." Goofy said as he laughed along with Donald. They all laughed, even Mickey.

It had been a little bit after and they all were settled down now, ready to catch up on things they've missed. "Anything new happen while we were gone Sora?" Donald asked to start off the conversation. Kairi then _had_ to say the most embarassing thing that had happened. "Yeah! Lately Sora and Riku somehow keep getting into _way_ awkward situations, people at school are starting to say _things._" Kairi said with a giggle. The three looked to Sora and Riku, Sora was looking down-hiding his face-. And Riku was looking away-doing the same as Sora-, Kairi kept giggling while the three were confused. "What do you mean 'saying _things_'?" Donald asked, Kairi was wide eyed. "You don't get it?" They shook their heads."Oh my god! People are saying that Riku and Sora are together!" They still looked confused. "They think Sora and Riku are _**gay**_!" Kairi said as she started laughing again. Sora now was basically curled into a ball and Riku was faced away from them all. "Well, what's wrong with that? I mean. Donald and me are too, what's the big deal?" Goofy asked. Kairi stopped laughing. "People don't exactly...._accept_...people being gay....and if someone is or acts like it...they get picked on all the time and are sometimes, get beat up, because of it..." Kairi explained. They finally understood now, homosexuals weren't normal in this world. "Well why don't you just stand up for yourselfs and tell everyone you're not?" Mickey asked, Sora finally snapped. "It's because we've tried and they think we're just trying to hide it so it makes them think we're gay even more!" Sora snapped, he stood up and stormed away from the group. "Sora wait-" Kairi and the others tried to call him back. Riku stood up and faced them. "He just needs sometime to himself, he'll calm down later..." Riku said as he turned and walked in the direction Sora went. "Something tells me that what people think of them might come true..." Goofy whispered to Donald, he nodded his head. "Yep, kind of like you and me..." Donald whispered back with a small smile. While those two were in a world of their own, Mickey and Kairi kept talking.

It was almost sunset when Riku found Sora sitting on the bent palm tree, he walked over to where Sora sat with his legs pulled up to his chest. "You okay?" Riku asked quietly as he leaned against the tree beside Sora. "I don't know...Everything's just been so different lately, i kind of want it to go back to the way it was before we defeated Xemnas and stopped the heartless. When I was the hero that was never judge or picked on by anyone but the enemy..." Sora said with a big sigh. Riku almost couldn't believe that Sora would want all that back, but he did believe some of it. Back then, Sora had all the friends anyone could every want! Now he can only see three of the many new friends he made, and he got picked on instead of treated like the hero he was. "Me too...Sometimes...Life is just easier when you can just whack your problems away with a giant key, right?" Riku joked. Sora gave a small laugh, an echo of what his real laugh was. "Yeah...but now we're just ordinary teens...The only thing that changed is that there is an empty craving for everything that's past by. The action, excitment, and that feel that always comes when you know you did the right thing by risking your life..." Sora said in a trance like state. Riku knew that Sora had changed with his adventures, but he never noticed how Sora had grown alot wiser as well. "You've changed..." Riku said outloud, he ment for it to be a silent thought. "What?" Sora asked, turning to him. "You've changed since we came back...since our journey ended...." Riku said quietly. "Really? How?" Sora asked, arching a brow. "We've been through so much...All the battles and deaths...Now, you just seem alot more...Wiser...Less like a little kid and more like a hero..." Riku explained, he wasn't sure if he said it right but he was sure it got through. Sora's face went from confused to understanding, and then to embarassment. "Me? Wise? Hah! That's a good laugh. If anything i've just become weaker then before we even left...." Sora said sadly. "Don't say that!" Riku snapped, Sora was stunned by the sharpness in his voice. "You're not weak! You never were! Sora, _you're_ the one who showed me just how strong you really are! It doesn't matter if you're physically weak or don't have anyone to help. You're the one who showed me that it's your heart that holds your true strength!" Riku paused, looking him straight in the eye. Sora was shocked that Riku believed that, he always believed riku thought he was a weak worthless kid. "Sora...You're a hero, no matter what people say... You saved every world in the galaxy, if anything...I'm the one whose weak, i gave in to the darkness because i couldn't find enough light to escape it like you! And you're the one who saved me from the darkness Sora! You're what made me come back!Not anything else, just you!" Riku blurted out without thinking. Noticing he said that, he turned from Sora to hide the blush creeping up his face.

Sora didn't hide his though, he felt true admiration for Riku...And something a little more, something he couldn't -no, that he wouldn't- figure out. He knew what it was, he just didn't want to admit it...Didn't want to admit that he felt _more_ for Riku, exactly what people were saying about him. He felt that one thing that he couldn't **ever** feel for Riku...._Love_....That's the word, he loved Riku. "Riku..."Sora said softly, he couldn't even believe his own heart. He knew that he shouldn't do it, but he was going to. Sora slipped off the tree and walked around to Riku, silently, he put his arms around Riku's torso. "Thanks..." He whispered quietly to his bestfriend. Riku was very surprised at Sora's actions, he didn't mind them but was surprised. Unlike Sora, he'd already admitted to himself about his feelings for the smaller boy. He just crushed them down so nothing would happen. "Sora...what are you-" "Shush....I'm trying to thank you for helping me..." Sora said stubbornly. "But _what_ are you thanking me for?" Riku asked, Sora let go of him. "For helping me see...For clearing away that last bit of doubt...." Sora said, leading Riku on. "Doubt about what?" Riku asked. Sora smiled softly, kind of like Roxas' smile. "Doubt for doing this..." Sora said quietly. then without warning, he had pulled Riku down to him and locked their lips together.

Riku instantly wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and pulled him closer. It wasn't a rough kiss, or a soft kiss. There was a mixture of both, rough because they wanted it badly, and soft from their love. Riku slowly pulled back and Sora had planted his feet fully on the ground again. The setting sun made Riku's silver hair look incredible to Sora. But to Riku, It was Sora's ocean blue eyes that looked incredible. A tint of red and orange shine in his eyes lightly as he grasped Riku's hand, he smiled and started leading Riku somewhere. "Follow me, I want to show you something..." Sora said as they headed towards their secret place.

"That's really sweet huh?" Kairi said as they watched Sora lead Riku to the secret cave. "Yeah... I wonder what will happen next, first Donald and Goofy, then Minnie being pregnant. Now those two have got together...What else will be perfect?" Mickey asked absentmindedly. "I don't know, but so far...Everything _is_ perfect..." Donald sighed as he leaned against Goofy slightly.

"Sora, what did you want to show me in here?" Riku asked as they stepped into the cave. "Just something I made when we were little..." Sora said as he kneeled down by one corner of the cave. Riku bent down and watched Sora take out a peice of worn out paper from a crack in the wall. "Did you draw that?" Riku asked, Sora nodded. It was a drawing of them as really little kids, a perfect capture of something that happened to them way back then....

_Sora was walking to his school, Riku didn't show up so he was alone. He just walked onto the school grounds when a bunch of boys a year older then him stopped in front of him. "Excuse me" Sora said politely as he tried to walk around them, they got back in his path. "We're not letting you get away this time you little twerp!" One boy said, he pushed Sora onto the pavement which made him get cuts all over his hands and knees. He yelped in pain as he tried to stand back up. "What's the matter? Riku not teach you how to fight?" Another boy said, kicking Sora in the stomach. "You don't deserve to be friends with Riku! You're just a stupid wimp!" The last one said as they all started calling him names and kicking him. Sora had been crying since they pushed him onto the pavement. Just when they started throwing rocks at him, someone called to him. "Sora!! Hey! Leave him alone you stupid jerks!" Riku yelled as he ran up to his crying friend. The boys ran away, scared that they'd get hurt by the stronger boy. Riku knelt down to Sora and helped him sit up. "You okay Sora?" Riku asked, Sora nodded his head but when he tried to get up he fell back down onto his bottom. "Let me see..." Riku said as he looked at the cuts and bruises on his friend's sore body. "You know better then to walk to school without me Sora...Why didn't you wait for me?" Riku asked. He gently picked Sora up and started walking towards the school. "I did wait Riku, but you didn't show up so I thought i could walk by myself and wait for you at school..." Sora said as he winced in pain. "How many times do you have to get hurt before you realize that those jerks will keep trying to find some time when you're alone so they can beat you up? It's a good thing I rushed to school when you weren't waiting for me..." Riku said as he carried Sora into the infirmary. _

_"My! What happened to you Sora?" The nurse asked as Riku set Sora down on the little bed. "He got beat up again..." Riku said as he sat down beside Sora. "Was it the same boys?" The nurse asked as she cleaned up the cuts. Riku let Sora squeeze his hand because of the stinging. Sora nodded as the nurse put some medicne and bandages on the cuts, the nurse stood up with a sad look on her face. "I can't do anything about the bruises, but it's a good thing Riku got there before they did anything else..." The nurse said as Sora nodded. "Yeah...Riku's the best! He's my bestest friend ever!" Sora said as he hugged Riku, who sat there with a dumb look on his face and the nurse giggled softly..._

That was the picture, little Sora hugging a suprised little Riku and the nurse giggling off to the side. "When'd you draw this?" Riku asked, noticing the worn edges and the style of drawing. "Actually...I drew it the day it happened, I hid it in here so no one would find it..." Sora said with a blush on his cheeks. "Really? No wonder the drawing looks like it's centuries old...." Riku said with a chuckle. "There's something else I want to show...give you.." Sora paused. He reached in the hole again and pulled out a perfectly edible paopu fruit. "It's the one you gave to me before everything started..." Sora said with an even bigger blush on his face. Riku smiled and grabbed the paopu from Sora. "Well maybe it should be washed up and used instead of sitting in a hole collecting dust..." Riku said with a wink as he left the cave with Sora.

After they washed the paopu and each eaten half of it, they found the others sitting on the beach. "Hey you two, feeling any better?" Kairi asked with a smile. "Yeah, Riku helped cheer me up..."Sora said as they sat down with them. "We saw you two kiss, you don't have to hide it..." Donald said with a snicker. "Hey...Whose the one that still hasn't even kissed their boyfriend yet? Not Sora and Riku, that's for sure!" Mickey joked. Right when Donald was about to fire up his insults, Goofy whispered something in his ear and he froze. A **BIG** blush was on his face, he turned to Goofy and looked frantic. "Are you crazy?! We can't do that right in front of-" Goofy softly stopped the shouts with a gently kiss to his forehead. "Nothing says we can't..." Goofy said in a whispered to Donald. He blushed as Goofy leaned down and gently placed a kiss on his lips, it was soft and quick. Though just enough for Donald to want more. He leapt up and with Goofy in tow, went somewhere more _private_ then sitting right infront of their friends. Everyone laughed as soon as they were gone.

It was the next morning when Mickey, Donald and Goofy had to say their goodbyes. "Too bad we don't have a gummi ship, if we did then we could come visit you and Minnie and everyone else..." Sora said sadly, Riku wrapped a arm around his waist comfortingly. "Well me and Goofy will be back soon, not sure about the soon-to-be-daddy though..." Donald said with a smile. "Yeah and if you want, instead of coming to visit you. We could pick you up in the gummi ship and you could go visit some other friends of yours." Mickey said with his huge grin. "Of course it'd have to be when we have time off..." Kairi said and shot down any of Sora's thoughts of going with them right now. "Well, we'll see you soon..." Sora said in a slump of depression. The three smiled as they walked into the ship and started their flight back to their home.

"Sora...Don't be sad, they'll be back soon. We just need to be patient." Kairi said as she tried to get Sora up from laying on the sand. "I know, but i'd be happier if it was us traveling from world to world visiting our friends instead of them visiting us..." Sora said as Riku came and sat down beside him. "Yeah, but the only way that could happen was if we had our own ship or the galaxy was in danger again..." Riku said while Sora sat up, only to lean back against him. "Atleast we can always know that their all safe..." Sora said as they all looked out at the ocean....

Meanwhile, back at Disney Castle, something was happening. "Mickey...What's the matter?" Minnie asked, Mickey had been worried about something all day and she was going to find out. "I'm afraid that the peace throughout the galaxy isn't going to last...but this time...I'm not going to have to deal with it. I'm sure it won't happen for a long time but it's going to happen. Also...two new keyblade weilders are going to have to save the world this time..." Mickey explained, Minnie looked worried. "Mickey...You don't mean-" "Yes...Our son is going to be a weilder, along with a child from Sora's world. Someone born from a weilder's blood." Mickey said, Minnie now was confused. "But didn't you say that Sora nd Riku are together? How could that happen?" She asked, Mickey shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see..." Mickey said as he glanced down at Minnie's now swelling belly....

_**The End!**_

**A/N: Yes there will be another sequel! It will have Yaoi in it! As well as M-preg...///**

**Please don't kill me!**


End file.
